Torn
by locurabella
Summary: Nathan likes Haley, but then again his sibling is with her. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Again, do not own One Tree Hill…just the idea

**Disclaimer: **Again, do not own One Tree Hill…just the idea.

**A/N:** New story that popped into my head. This fic was fun to write, nothing gross or violent. It's very Naley centric. I hope all of you enjoy it.

--

"Have I ever told you that skinny jeans were made for you?" Brooke said with a grin. Haley giggled, walking towards Brooke, but before spinning around to show off her curves.

"Like every time I wear them," Haley answered with a smile. Brooke grabbed Haley's hand, bringing her closer to her.

"Especially the part when I take them off," Brooke replied seductively, beginning to unbutton Haley's jeans.

"Is that so?" Haley played along, wrapping her arms over Brooke's neck, leading to a kiss until-

_Shut up  
Just shut up  
Shut up  
Shut it up, just shut up  
Shut up  
Just shut up  
Shut up  
Shut it up, just shut up_

Brooke grunted and released from Haley's embrace to grab her cell phone from her purse. "What?"

Haley laughed, buttoning up her jeans, and then turned to Brooke, who mouthed 'sorry' to her.

"Yeah…Ok…Jeez, alright, _dad_. Dude, relax…Ok…Fine…Bye," Brooke replied, hanging up her cell phone. "It was my brother reminding me for the thousand times that he is arriving tomorrow, and to not forget to pick him up at the airport. Acts likes I'm so forgetful."

Haley smiled pulling Brooke closer to her.

"He's just like his sis, a perfectionist," Haley answered. Brooke giggled then leaned forward for the awaited kiss.

"What would I do without you?" Brooke asked after the kiss, placing a strand of Haley's hair behind her ear.

"Live a much miserable life," Haley teased.

"Maybe, now where were we?" Brooke asked while Haley laughed.

"Here," Haley said kissing Brooke again, but stopped a couple seconds later. "But I have to leave now."

"Why?" Brooke whined not wanting to be apart from her girlfriend.

"I have to go to work, remember? Though, I will see you tomorrow to pick up your brother with you," Haley said as she made her way towards Brooke's front door.

"Don't forget at 3 p.m." Brooke exclaimed.

"I won't! Kiss you later," Haley smiled and proceeding left Brooke's apartment and drove to her work as a Senior English teacher at Tree Hill High School.

--

Saturday morning were always Haley's favorite day to sleep in. Saturdays were the only day of the week that she slept in; Haley kept a very active schedule. Her life revolved around her students and Brooke. She was 25 years old and she was content with her life, especially with Brooke. They have been dating for half a year, and their relationship was never better. They both admitted they love each other, and shortly they were going to live together.

It's always funny when Haley thought of Brooke. She would have never thought she would find love in a woman, for since all her life she has dated guys; however, with Brooke, she was attracted to her instantly. Her personality, smile— every thing about Brooke, Haley loved.

_Stay With Me  
Don't Let Me Go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me_

Haley groaned, while she flipped to the other side of her bed to grab her phone.

"Brooke, I still have another two hours to sleep in. Why did you call me so early?" Haley asked, followed by a yawn.

"What do you mean you can't pick your bro up? I don't remember how he looks like; I've only seen his picture once! I'm not yelling! Ok, sorry, but I'm not going to hold a sign like an idiot. So you can't get out of work, at all? Fine I'll pick him up at three…What? Why on earth did he change his flight? So he's going be here within two hours? Ok, all I have to do is shower and dress… Well, I want to look nice for him. I don't want him thinking his sister is dating a bum. Alright, have to get ready, love you. Bye," Haley said, hanging up her phone and staring at the time. If her plans would go according to plan, she would be ready within an hour…now, what would she wear?

--

Nathan Scott walked around the crowded airport scanning for his younger sister. Not only was he mad that he had to move up his flight because of his impatience to fly in the afternoon, but he strictly told Brooke to meet him by the juice store so they'd hug and leave as quickly as possible.

"Damn you, Brooke," Nathan muttered, beginning to dial Brooke's number until he spotted an attractive blonde sitting by herself. He smirked, walking his way toward her.

"Is this seat taken?" Nathan asked ending with his signature smirk. The blonde sitting down looked up at him and rolled his eyes not impressed. Then before Nathan could say more, she flashed her wedding ring in front of him. Nathan slightly blushed, but stepped a step back.

"I wasn't hitting on you, lady. Can't you not see that all the chairs are full, conceited," Nathan replied as he began to walk away while the blonde laughed muttering 'whatever.'

After buying an ice blended shake, Nathan begun to take his cell phone out to call Brooke, until out of nowhere he was knocked onto the ground by another person, spilling his shake all over his leather jacket.

"Shit," Nathan cursed, as he began to stand from the ground.

"I am so sorry," Haley exclaimed, wiping Nathan's black jacket. "Umm, here follow me."

Before Nathan could say anything else, the mysterious brunette grabbed his arm and dragged him to the nearest bathroom.

"Everyone get out. Wet guy here," Haley said to the old ladies in the bathroom.

"This is a free bathroom. We can do as we please," one of the ladies rudely replied.

"Well, unless you want to hear about how we fucked last night, you're welcomed to stay," Haley answered with a fake smile. Nathan stared stunned at Haley, and the old ladies simply huffed.

"How rude," another replied, and shortly they were gone.

"I'm so sorry again," Haley apologized as she unzipped Nathan's jacket.

"It's ok," Nathan replied while he turned to take his jacket off; he was still taken back by the spunky brunette he came across by.

"Let me buy you another drink… fuck! I am such a klutz. I am so, so, so sorry," Haley rambled as she continued to clean off the stain on Nathan's jacket. Nathan chuckled, placing his hands on Haley's shoulders.

"It's alright. Now do what I do, breath," Nathan said followed by demonstrating deep breaths. Haley laughed, taking a deep breath.

"Sorry I'm just-"

"Anxious?" Nathan teased, Haley looked down embarrassed. "I'm kidding," Nathan replied letting his hands off Haley's shoulders.

"I think it's clean, just let it dry. Now, let me dry you a drink. I still feel awful, and-"

"I'm Nathan by the way," Nathan answered extending his hand. Haley smiled, shaking his hand.

"I'm Haley. Now lets get moving before those hags come back," Haley replied while both walked out of the women's public bathroom.

--

"So you just have one sister? I have like five, and two older brothers. Growing up was a bitch, especially being the youngest," Haley answered. Nathan laughed, more amazed by Haley.

"Yeah, she's my little sister and I care about her, but as you can notice she's forgetful," Nathan asked.

"Don't be so hard on her. She probably had to do something important before she could pick you up," Haley said, and then looked at her cell immediately shocked.

"Oh my…I'm late. I didn't even realize time had passed by so fast. It was nice meeting you Nathan, but-"

"Whoa, wait. My sister is here, let me introduce you two," Nathan said standing up to greet his sister.

"I knew you two would hit it off," Brooke smiled, hugging her confused brother.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked, but became speechless when he saw his sister kiss Haley on the lips, who was also seemed confused at first but quickly dismissed the feeling.

"Nathan, this is my girlfriend, Haley. Well, duh. You two already met," Brooke grinned happily.

"Actually, we were talking to one another without knowing you were the missing link," Haley laughed. "But as I can see, you two are so much alike."

"How funny, but at least you two hit it off. Every person I seem to be with, Nathan here, disliked her," Brooke said, ticking her tongue out at Nathan.

"Yeah, wait. What are you doing here? I thought you had to work," Haley asked confused.

"I managed to trick my boss. Guys are so stupid, right Nate?" Brooke teased turning to him.

"Yeah," Nathan said still shocked about Haley and the fact that she was with his sister. They hit it off so well, and he noticed the flirtation, but she's with _his_ sister.

"Nathan, are you coming or not?" Brooke yelled while she held Haley's hand.

"Coming," Nathan mumbled, as his stare became fixed at the two girls holding hands ahead of him. Vacation with his sister defiantly began strange.

--

**A/N- **Reviews would be love. So what did you all think? And guess what? This story is completely done, so this story will be UD more frequent and it's not long. More stories and UD to come.


	2. Chapter 2

--

**Disclaimer: **Do not own One Tree Hill. If I did, many things would of played out differently.

**A/N:** It's very Naley centric at this chapter. In this chapter I rushed many scenes, but it's not that big of deal. Also with this story, the chapters are long and the whole story is under six- I think- chapters. This chapter is 8 web pages. Enjoy.

**Special thanks to:** hottie23, Jess2303, stacie-tutor23, pam211, Beautiful-Me89, naley19; thanks each and every one of you so much.

--

After the full day with Brooke and Haley, Nathan defiantly noticed Brooke was in love with Haley. Now with Haley, he was a little sketchy. Haley did show feelings for Brooke as Brooke did for her; he knew her heart was at the right place, but love… not so quite. The sparks in Brooke's eyes were not in Haley's. Or maybe he was just analyzing them too much.

"So, you're in love with Haley?" Nathan asked his sister once Haley left.

"Yes. She's like no other girl I have ever met. I'm head over heels for her, Nate," Brooke confessed with a genuine smile.

"I'm happy for you, Brooke," Nathan smiled.

"Thanks, so what about you? Met anyone recently?" Brooke asked curious about her brother's love life.

"No, I haven't been as fortunate as you," Nathan answered sighing.

"Don't worry. You'll meet someone, or I can always hook you up. Just ask," Brooke grinned, while Nathan chuckled and thought about all the times Brooke has set him up with dates… never again.

"Will do sister; although, I need to talk to you," Nathan said.

"What?" Brooke asked in a serious tone.

"I am not here on vacation. I actually quit my job, and got one here in Tree Hill. I need to crash at your place until I can manage a place on my own. Mom and dad don't know, and I want to keep it that way," Nathan replied waiting for a reaction from his sister.

"Whoa, slow down. You quit your job as a sales manger to do what?" Brooke asked shocked.

"Be a basketball coach at the high school here," Nathan answered.

"You let a great paying job to work with high school students! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Brooke yelled frustrated.

"Brooke, that job was never right for me. It was only to please dad. You know that all my life I loved basketball. Why are you so mad anyways? Of all people, I thought you would understand," Nathan replied angered.

"Nathan, we're not kids anymore where mom and dad can save us from the real world; there are bills to pay, health insurance we need. Will coaching basketball students benefit that? Look Nathan, do what you want but find a place as soon as possible because within a week or two I am moving into Haley's apartment," Brooke answered and stormed off to her room.

Nathan stood stunned; he really thought Brooke would understand. Sighing, he walked over to the room he was living in. Tomorrow he would begin to look for apartments. Nathan had a lot to do the next following day.

--

The following morning, Nathan grabbed his basketball and drove down to the high school gym to find the last person he ever thought in there and nonetheless shooting hoops.

"Haley?" Nathan called out. Haley turned around, smiling, and walked over to Nathan.

"Nathan, hi," Haley answered followed by a hug.

"You play b-ball?" Nathan asked astonished. Haley chuckled, placing her basketball on her hip while holding it with her right arm.

"Remember when I said I have two other brothers, well I was more of a tomboy growing up. Basketball is my favorite sport," Haley answered.

"Really…and you're dating Brooke, queen of shopping?" Nathan teased.

"Hey! She likes sports-"

"That is not shopping," Nathan furthered teased.

"I guess, but that's why I like her so much; we're nothing alike," Haley answered. _Like_, Nathan thought. He was right; Haley didn't love Brooke quite yet.

"But seriously, it's nice to know someone that likes basketball. Especially since I'm new in town," Nathan replied.

"Don't worry, a babe like you will get someone quick. But it's too bad you're here on vacation," Haley replied tossing the ball to Nathan as they both walked to the court.

"Actually, I'm here for good. I'm going to be the Ravens new basketball coach," Nathan answered expecting Haley to yell at him like Brooke about quitting his other job to be a coach.

"Congratulations, Nathan!" Haley said excited, as she embraced Nathan in another hug. "The team here desperately needs guidance. They suck."

"That's what I heard. I'm going to try my best to turn this team around," Nathan answered happily. Someone was at least happy for him.

"That's great. I can now enjoy the games knowing they have a chance, and we'll be seeing each other a lot more," Haley replied.

"What do you mean? Brooke actually comes to the games?" Nathan asked surprised, but couldn't quite picture his sister at any sporting event.

"I'm a teacher here. Oh, and no. I come with my best friend, Lucas," Haley answered.

"That's what I thought. But it would have been a scene, my sister Brooke at a game. Although, that's awesome we'll be working together. I have a lunch buddy," Nathan chuckled as he shot the ball into the hoop.

"Oh, yes. I hate eating with the elderly other teachers, especially now that Lucas is at London with his wife, Lindsey. And for Brooke, she's patient about my love towards sports. As long as I make it up to her," Haley replied.

"I'm glad she found someone like you then," Nathan replied, throwing the basketball at Haley.

"Yeah, but don't worry you'll find someone too. If not they're crazy," Haley laughed and made a shot from midcourt.

"Yeah, I bet all your life you had girls falling for you easily," Nathan teased. Haley laughed, throwing the ball back at Nathan.

"Well, Brooke's my first girlfriend. All my life I had boyfriends. I'm bisexual," Haley answered. Nathan raised a brow, still shocked by Haley. She was so different than any woman he had ever met. He then shot the ball into the hoop again.

"Oh, I didn't know that," Nathan answered.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Scott. Now are we going to just shoot hoops or play one on one?" Haley asked, dribbling the ball. Nathan smirked, walking toward Haley.

"Up to twenty-one, loser buys breakfast," Nathan proposed.

"You're on," Haley accepted and both began the game.

--

"Hey babe," Haley greeted Brooke with a kiss.

"Hey," Brooke yawned as she worked further on her designer sketches.

"So guess who is working with me?" Haley asked.

"Who's working with you?" Brooke asked placing down her pencil.

"Your one and only brother, Nathan Scott. We ran into each other this morning at the high school gym. You didn't tell me he was going to be the Raven's new coach," Haley replied, taking off her shoes.

"That's because he just announced the news to me yesterday. I'm still not talking to him," Brooke replied.

"Why? You should see him play, Brooke. He's really good. I think the school has a chance to go into the finals with, Nathan," Haley answered truthfully.

"Really? Because I yelled at him last night, telling him it was a mistake to quit a secure health benefit job to become a coach," Brooke replied feeling guilty.

"Brooke, it's obvious to me Nathan loves basketball. And also he told me about his living situation, and since he's your brother, I told him if he doesn't have a place to crash within a week, he can live with us," Haley said.

"Haley," Brooke objected.

"Brooke, it's cool. My place is big enough for all of us. I don't mind," Haley replied.

"You have such a great heart, Haley. That's why I love you so much," Brooke replied with a smile. Haley smiled in return, leaning forward to kiss Brooke.

"I love you too," Haley replied right before the kiss.

--

After exploring Tree Hill further, Nathan arrived back at Brooke's apartment and proceeded to take a shower after. Following his long shower, he walked outside in nothing but a towel around his waist.

Haley whistled as he walked through the hall.

"Sexy Boy," Haley giggled while she lay on the couch.

"Boy? I know you did not just call me a boy," Nathan answered crossing his arms against his chest.

"Oh, what if I did?" Haley teased, moving her legs from the couch, to sit down rather than lay on the couch.

"Did you forget who won this morning?" Nathan smirked.

"Whatever, you just caught me on an off day," Haley said.

"Excuses, excuses," Nathan chuckled.

"Ew, Nathan. Haley's here. Go get dress," Brooke intervened as she walked out of her room.

"Talk to you later, Haley," Nathan waved then walked to his bedroom.

"Bye, Nathan," Haley waved back.

"Sorry about that. He does that all the time," Brooke said.

"It's ok, I'm used to it. Remember, I'm the one with the many siblings," Haley said, while Brooke chuckled and swiftly both left the apartment to eat.

--

"Knock, knock," Haley tapped on Nathan's office door.

"Hey Haley, come on in," Nathan smiled.

"Thanks. So, I got us food and drinks," Haley said as she sat on one of the chairs across Nathan.

"Is the drink by any chance vodka, or any alcohol?" Nathan asked with a sigh.

"Why?" Haley asked curiously.

"They do suck," Nathan replied a he rubbed his forehead stressed.

"Yup, I'm sorry. But what I do have is coffee and extra Chinese food I had in my kitchen," Haley answered.

"Close enough," Nathan chuckled as he began to eat his food.

"So what are you going to do about the team?" Haley asked.

"I'm having try-outs. And if a miracle happens someone that didn't try out before and is good, tries out this time," Nathan replied.

"Good luck," Haley replied chuckling.

**A Week Later…**

"To the left, Nathan," Brooke said debating if her large drawer should be placed. "Actually to the right, no wait more to the left."

"Brooke!" Nathan shouted exhausted. All day he has been moving heavy object and placing them to where Brooke desired them to be. "I'm taking a break."

"Whatever, just don't take so long. I need you to move this mirror for me," Brooke replied, while Nathan began to walk to the living room to find Haley grading papers on her kitchen table.

"Having fun?" Nathan asked. Haley sighed and looked up at him, but then quickly looked away. Nathan was dressed in a white beater and shorts, with every toned muscle popping out.

"Loads, how's moving with, Brooke?" Haley asked composing herself as she looked back up at Nathan, who now sat across her drinking from a water bottle.

"Hell. She wants things everywhere and perfect. She is such a-"

"Perfectionist," they said at the same time.

"I know. But at least our room will look awesome. Brooke has such great taste," Haley replied.

"Yeah... So, I wanted to thank you again. I promise you I'll find a place soon. I just want to save money," Nathan said.

"Nathan, don't worry. Stay as long as you'd like," Haley replied placing her hand on Nathan's with a genuine smile. Nathan smiled, slowing rubbing his thumb on Haley's hand.

"Nathan, I need you back!" Brooke shouted from across the room. Nathan and Haley instantly broke their hands away from one another.

"I'll be right there!" Nathan shouted upset that the moment was broken between him and Haley but thought, he had no right to even consider Haley as a future anything; she was Brooke's girlfriend, his sister's girlfriend… even if he has developed feelings for her.

--

After another week that had passed, Nathan had met someone— Anna. She a flirty brunette, who unlike Haley, knew nothing about sports. She was your stereotyped spoiled girl, who shortly Haley became annoyed of, while Brooke was fond of her.

"Fucking bitch," Haley groaned as she almost tripped in her own living room by some random ugly hooker heels. Luckily, Nathan came out of his room.

"Nathan I need to talk to you," Haley whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Nathan asked.

"Just come here," Haley groaned in a whispered tone.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked as he yawned tired.

"I said it was ok that you could live here, but your girlfriend is becoming annoying. Either you tell her to pick up after herself or she's not allowed back. I'm tired of tripping on these ugly ass heels," Haley replied frustrated.

"Sorry, I will tell her," Nathan answered.

"Thank you, now I have to leave early. Bye," Haley replied and shortly left.

Nathan sighed, picking up Anna's heels, and made his way back to his bedroom.

Another several days passing, Haley walked into her apartment feeling pissed off, and her anger didn't decrease when she saw Anna eating her pricey food.

"Anna, always a joy to see you," Haley sarcastically said, shutting the door behind her.

"Hey Haley, you're out of milk," Anna replied as she waved the carton of milk to Haley.

"Thanks for the heads up," Haley answered while looking at Nathan further annoyed, and then proceeded to her room.

"You know, for a gay, she's not so chipper," Anna said.

"She's just having a bad day," Nathan said annoyed by Anna as well.

"Or she's just a bitch," Anna muttered but Nathan overheard.

"Anna, don't talk about her like that. She's done so much for me," Nathan said angered.

"It's the truth-"

"Anna! Who on earth let you wipe your makeup off on this hand towel?" Haley exclaimed in fury.

"It's just a hand towel, chill," Anna answered flatly.

"No, it's not. Didn't Nathan tell you not to use it? Beside who let you dig through my drawer?!" Haley exclaimed.

"Maybe, I don't know. If you didn't want someone to use it, then why did you place it in the drawers?" Anna asked in a dull tone again.

"It was in my shelf, where my stuff is at. What gives you the right to barge into apartment and use my stuff, you fucking freeloader!" Haley yelled. Anna stood from her chair and walked toward Haley prepared to fight.

"You have something to say, bitch!?" Anna yelled.

"Yes, get the fuck out of my apartment!" Haley yelled, prepared to fight as well but Nathan pulled her back.

"Anna, get your things and leave," Nathan said while Anna stared at him in disbelief.

"You know, fuck you lesbo, and fuck you, Nate. This is over!" Anna left slamming the door shut.

"Haley I am so sorry-"

"From now on, don't you ever bring any of your fucking hoes into my apartment!" Haley shouted as she broke out of Nathan's arms and stormed off to her room.

"Whoa, you can hear the yelling from downstairs. What the hell happened?" Brooke asked as she shut the door behind her.

"Anna used a towel or something she wasn't supposed to use, and Haley got pissed. She just stormed to your guy's room. But seriously, what's wrong with, Haley? She's been sort of off lately," Nathan asked concerned.

"I don't know but let me check," Brooke said while she walked to hers and Haley's room.

"Haley, babe, what's wrong?" Brooke asked as she sat next to Haley, who is lying on their bed.

"Nothing, I'm just really stressed and that whore wasn't helping," Haley lied.

"I know that's not true, Hales. Now, tell me what is wrong?" Brooke asked again.

"I don't want to talk about it-"

"Haley, it helps telling me-"

"But I said I don't want to!" Haley yelled frustrated.

"Are we here again, Haley? Is it so bad you can't tell me, or is it just a habit? Because it seems that every time we come across one of your problems, you never let me in," Brooke answered in anger.

"I'm sorry Brooke, but I am not pushing you away-"

"That's what you always do, Haley! You always push me away, never let me in! Listen to me, I cannot be with someone that will never let me in," Brooke said beginning to cry.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Haley said, rising from the bed.

"I have to go to a business trip later today, and won't be back for another five days. Come with me," Brooke asked in tears. Haley stopped her steps by the door frame. She turned her head, half smiling.

"I can't, but I hope it goes all well for you," Haley sadly replied and left to the bathroom while Brooke cried and angrily packed her clothes.

"Nathan, I have to go away for a business trip for five days. Take care of Haley, ok?" Brooke asked still in tears.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Nathan asked worried.

"We had a fight. I just hate it that Haley won't let me in her problems. She didn't even kiss me goodbye," Brooke cried while Nathan hugged Brooke.

"I'm sorry," Nathan simply said.

"Me too," Brooke said and she was gone.

--

**A/N**- Love it? Hate it? Reviews would be awesome. And check out my oneshot, Gone. SPN/ OTH Crossover.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Do not own One Tree Hill.

**A/N:** It's very Naley centric at this chapter again. It's about 7 web pages, and I hope many enjoy it.

**Special thanks to everyone; seriously thank you! Your replies are amazing.**

--

"Nathan, this was not supposed to happen. I'm dating your sister for Pete's sake," Haley cried while placing her clothes on.

"Haley, I am so sorry. I know this wasn't supposed to happed, but-"

"What?" Haley asked, wiping her tears away.

"I don't regret what we did. I've liked you for the longest time, but my sister-"

"I know, your sister Brooke, the women that I love-"

"Yeah, love. Haley lets be modest, you don't love her. I see it in your eyes," Nathan said, placing his clothes on.

"How dare you question my relationship with my girlfriend?" Haley yelled furious.

"Then why won't you let her in your problems? Why won't you look at her the way she looks at you, or why wont you say you love her, than saying to me that you 'like' her all the time?" Nathan yelled back.

"I, I," Haley stuttered baffled and shortly Nathan crashed his lips on her, pinning her against the wall. Haley at first responded to the kiss, it felt right and passionate but her thoughts quickly drifted to Brooke.

"I'm sorry I can't," Haley answered and walked out of Nathan's room.

**10 Hours Ago:**

After Brooke had left, Nathan walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Haley answered. Nathan walked in quickly turning around as he walked into Haley in a bubble bath.

"Dude, it's ok. I'm covered," Haley said.

"Sorry, but are you ok?" Nathan asked as he sat on the toilet.

"I'm sorry about Brooke, I'm just stressed and so much more," Haley answered indifferent.

"She left crying," Nathan replied.

"I know. I don't know why I didn't run after her. But at times, I really need time to myself," Haley replied.

"I think-"

"Want to go clubbing tonight? I really want to forget everything tonight," Haley asked with an eager smile. Nathan chuckled knowing she wasn't ready to talk.

"Ok," Nathan answered and swiftly left the bathroom to get ready.

--

"Two tequila shots please and keep them coming," Haley yelled at the bartender.

"I never would of thought of you as a partier," Nathan said while Haley chuckled.

"As I said once Scott, there are a lot of things you don't know about me," Haley answered and quickly swallowed her drink and waited for the next one.

**Several drinks later…**

"Ok, enough drinking. Let's go dance," Haley said as she dragged Nathan to the dance floor. On the dance floor both buzzed adults danced against each other, having the time of their life. Shortly after a couple more songs, they went back to the bar and they drank more.

"No... See, I didn't tell Brooke about my brother. He's joining the army, and it made me sad. So when that whore wiped her cheap ass makeups on it, it made me explode," Haley blurred out drunk.

"See, why couldn't you just say that earlier?" Nathan asked.

"I have a hard time expressing myself," Haley said followed by another tequila shot.

"Same here, Hales. Like have I told you, you're gorgeous?" Nathan asked.

"Really? Well you're a babe too. If I wasn't with Brooke, I'd be all over you. Actually, it's been hard with you always around the apartment shirtless. Wear a damn shirt Nathan, you're too sexy," Haley teased as she smacked Nathan's arm.

"That's funny, all I've wanted to do to you since I met you at the airport is this," Nathan said crashing his lips to Haley for a deep kiss. Haley responded to the kiss; she enjoyed it, but she knew it was wrong.

"Nathan…" Haley said but was blown away by Nathan's piercing blue eyes. "Have your eyes always been this amazing?" Nathan answered by another kiss, which again Haley pulled away from.

"But I can't, what about Brooke?" Haley asked but was so tempted to kiss Nathan again. Though before Nathan could respond, Haley pulled him into another kiss. "Let's take a cab."

Moments later after making out in the cab, both Nathan and Haley stumbled to her apartment into Nathan's room.

"This is all I've ever wanted," Nathan said after puling off Haley's halter top. Haley crashed her lips onto Nathan's, after climbing on top of him.

"Me too," she answered and leaned down for another kiss to so much more.

**Present time**

"Haley…" Nathan called out, knocking on her door. No immediate response, so Nathan walked in to find Haley lying on her bed.

"I'm scared," Haley said in a soft tone.

"Haley,-"

"You're right, I don't love Brooke but I do care for her. Please don't tell her about us," Haley asked further wiping away tears. Nathan sighed, sitting beside Haley.

"Fine," Nathan answered and swiftly left the bedroom to his.

Once he left, Haley picked up her cell and called Brooke.

"Hey, listen. I'm so sorry. It's that my brother…"

--

"All right team, go run laps!" Nathan yelled followed by blowing his whistle to dismiss his team.

"I say, I must have walked into the wrong gym because the Raven's coach I remember is old and ugly, not young and sexy," Haley replied while she walked into the gym. Nathan half smiled, looking away from her. Haley sensed what was wrong, he felt awkward towards her after that night.

"Hey Hales, how are you?" Nathan asked still looking away from her to his clipboard.

"Good and you?" Haley asked awkward herself.

"Just making the team run some laps before they call it quits and further prepare for the game tonight. You look nice by the way," Nathan said once he looked up at Haley's radiant figure.

"Thanks," Haley smiled while she placed one of her hair strands behind her ear.

"Listen," they both said at the same time, and both laugh.

"Nathan, what we did was wrong, but I like you as my friend. I don't want us living under the same roof acting like strangers," Haley replied hoping for peace.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Nathan began. "I'm moving out this afternoon. I found a place I can afford."

"You…you did?" Haley asked shockingly hurt. She thought she would be happy to see Nathan move out, start his real life in Tree Hill, but she felt the complete opposite.

"Yeah, so thanks so much again for letting me stay at your place for so long," Nathan replied with a smile. Haley smiled in return but felt she was going to break down crying. The news of Nathan moving was affecting her so the wrong way; the news felt like a stab to the heart.

"You're welcome. Well, I have to go," Haley quickly replied and turned on her heel to leave the gym.

"Are you coming to the game tonight?" Haley heard Nathan yell, but she didn't turn around, she just kept walking.

"Yeah," Haley yelled back and finally exited the gym. Once she climbed onto her jeep, Haley busted out in tears.

"What the hell? Compose yourself, Haley. He's no one, and soon he'll be out of your apartment and less in your life. You love Brooke remember?" Haley said controlling her tears, while looking for a tissue in her messy purse. After wiping her tears away, Haley began to drive away to get some rest with a close friend.

--

"I still cannot believe you went to London with Lindsey for your anniversary. I'm so jealous," Haley said to Lucas while both walked into the crowded gym ready to watch the Ravens vs. the Bobcats.

"I know, but overall it was amazing. Maybe one day you and Brooke will go," Lucas replied.

"Maybe," _I don't know_, Haley thought flashing a fake smile.

"So, which one on the court is Brooke's brother?" Lucas asked as he scouted the gym.

"The one in the suit, Luke" Haley answered and smiled at the pair of blue eyes looking back at her.

"Haley, come on lets go sit down," Lucas said while he grabbed Haley's arm and dragged her up the bleachers. Haley smiled one last time and continued her way up the bleachers with Lucas.

--

After the game, the Ravens won a successful game of 40- 28.

"About time they won," Lucas announced as both began to walk down the bleachers.

"Yeah," Haley agreed swiftly turning around when she heard her name.

"Hales, what did you think of the game? Told you they would win," Nathan said as he smiled to both Lucas and Haley.

"Well, congratulations. Your hard work has defiantly paid off," Haley replied followed by a quick hug.

"Thanks," Nathan replied then gazed back at Lucas unaware of who he was.

"Oh, sorry; Lucas this is Nathan, Brooke's brother. Nate this is Lucas, my best friend since forever," Haley introduced one another. Both men shook hands, and then another awkward moment passed.

"So, we better get going. Congrats again, Nate," Haley said preparing to walk away with Lucas, but Lucas stopped.

"Wait, Nathan. What are your plans tonight?" Lucas asked.

"Well, I was going to go celebrate with my assistant but nothing really," Nathan replied.

"Join my wife, Haley and I for dinner. She would love to meet you," Lucas proposed while Haley cursed him in her mind.

"That'll be great," Nathan agreed while Haley fakes enthusiasm. _Great, as if being around him wasn't awkward enough, now he's eating with my close friends, _Haley thought.

_--_

"So, we tell the old fucker to fuck off and leave us alone. I mean we paid to go watch a movie, not sit like zombies and not make out," Lucas laughed along with everyone while he told stories of he and Lindsey were in London.

"It sounds like you and Lindsey had a blast. One day I wish to visit there," Nathan answered.

"It was," answered Lindsey. "You'll love it there."

"Plus it's a great place to-"

"Luke!" Lindsey shouted.

"I was going to say eat," Lucas lied while Nathan and Haley laughed.

"Let me help you, Lindsey," Haley said while she stood from her seat to pick up the dishes with Lindsey. Once Haley took Nathan's plate, he looked up at her and genuinely smiled and said thank you while she smiled back; both Lucas and Lindsey saw the transaction of smiles. In the kitchen, Lindsey passed a plate to Haley to dry with a towel.

"Nate seems like a nice guy. I like him," Lindsey said.

"He is," Haley answered.

"You're hiding something," Lindsey replied in a singing tone, turning to Haley for a response.

"I'm not," Haley lied.

"Haley, I known you since college and I know you at this point to know when you're lying," Lindsey said.

"Ok, so maybe you're right," Haley confessed.

"Have you and Nathan…?"

"Yes, but we were both drunk. Though, I think I might have feelings for him," Haley replied with a sigh. Lindsey stared at her best friend stunned.

"Does Brooke know? Wait, what about, Brooke?" Lindsey exclaimed.

"No, she doesn't know, and cannot know, Lindsey. It was an honest mistake that will never happen again," Haley said almost about to tear.

"But you said you have develops feeling for him. Are you going to lie to yourself that you love Brooke, when you don't?" Lindsey asked placing a hand on her hip.

"I do..." Haley began but couldn't finish.

"My advice would be to straighten out your heart. Who does your heart want to be with, Haley? Because from the looks of it, both Scotts' do not need to be hurting or lied to for the love of you," Lindsey replied and began to walk away from the kitchen.

--

"Nice meeting you again, Nathan. You're welcome anytime to our house," Lindsey said while hugging Nathan goodbye.

"Yeah, man. Great meeting you, see you at the school," Lucas said.

"Thanks for everything," Nathan said and said farewell to the Row's while walking away with Haley to drive her home. One the drive home, it first began awkward, but shortly Nathan broke it.

"Lucas and Lindsey are great," Nathan said.

"Yeah, they're awesome. They're always there for me," Haley answered.

"People like that you rarely meet. You're one lucky gal, Haley," Nathan said. Haley smiled, and then turned back to the road.

"Well, this is your stop. Funny, it feels weird not stopping here anymore. How's life without me so far, James?" Nathan teased.

_Lonely_, Haley thought but fakes a smile.

"So much quieter and cleaner, but ask me a week later. You did just finally move out," Haley teased back. Nathan pretended to get hurt.

"Low, Hales," Nathan said while they both laughed.

"Whatever. Well, thanks for the ride. I'll see you at school," Haley said steeping out of Nathan's truck.

"Yeah," Nathan answered and sighed once she shut the door. He hated acting like a simple friend towards her, when he wanted more than a relationship. But Brooke always came to thought when he thought of Haley more than a friend. Driving away, Nathan thought he could only wish… Brooke deserved to be happy, even if it was with the woman he loved.

--

Read and reply please.


	4. Chapter 4

GottaluvNaley, Jess2303, naleyalways4eva-

**Thank each and everyone of you so much!**

**--**

**Disclaimer-** I don't own anything of One Tree Hill.

**A/N-** This is a roughly 8 web pages long. And sadly, my beloved readers, this story is coming to an end; next UD will be the final chapter. Enjoy chapter four.

--

Several months have passed since the day Nathan had moved out of Haley's apartment. When Brooke came back from her business trip, she was quite surprised and proud of her brother; Nathan had proved her wrong, and she finally came to realize he was happy being a basketball coach rather than a sales manager.

"Whoa! Sorry to interrupt," Nathan said walking in on Brooke and Haley making out in Haley's classroom.

"Nate, get in here," Brooke said breaking away from Haley's embrace to walk over to Nathan to give him a hug.

"Hey sis, didn't know you would be here," Nathan said as he pulled away from Brooke's hug, and quickly shot a smile at Haley.

"Well, bro, I came to visit my lady here. But what are you doing walking into Haley's classroom like you own the place?" Brooke teased her brother.

"I wanted to ask Haley a question about the game tonight," Nathan said, while Brooke sighed.

"You guys and your beloved sports, I'm going to say hi to Luke real quick. So chat away," Brooke said and walked out of Haley's classroom.

"I see things are better between you two," Nathan said walking closer to Haley, who leaned against the wall.

"Yeah," Haley softly answered. "So what did you want to ask me?"

"About whether I should place Q. in the game already or stick to Ryan?" Nathan asked.

"Is Quentin's arm heeled?" Haley asked.

"Not entirely, but he can make three pointers," Nathan said.

"Well, for the first half of the game, stick to Ryan, and for the next place Quentin in," Haley advised.

"Ok. Oh, and tonight you'll finally be able to meet my girlfriend, Rachel," Nathan said.

"Wow, you guys are getting pretty serious, aren't you? Two months together," Haley asked.

"Yeah, she's great. Ok then, see you tonight," Nathan said beginning to leave her classroom.

"Ok, bye," Haley smiled not really awaiting to meet Rachel.

--

"I'm so excited, Hales. You'll love, Rachel. She's so much better than what Anna was. I'm so proud of Nathan to pursue his goal and meet such a great girl. For once he has his life in order, than being such a mess," Brooke said while Haley drove Brooke and her to another Raven's basketball game.

"Yeah, can't wait," Haley faked enthusiasm but Brooke knew she was faking it.

"Haley, what's wrong?" Brooke asked concerned, as she placed her hand on Haley's.

"Nothing, it's just my brother again. I haven't heard anything about him in awhile, and I'm beginning to worry," Haley lied; for she has heard from her parents that her brother was safe.

"Don't worry, babe. He's a strong guy, and he'll be ok," Brooke assured with a squeeze onto Haley's hand.

"What would I do without you, Brooke Scott?" Haley said as she parked her jeep.

"Be much miserable, and dress horribly," Brooke teased. Haley chuckled, and leaned in to kiss Brooke.

"I love you," Haley said.

"I love you too," Brooke said, and with another kiss, they both stepped off the jeep and made their way to the gym.

--

"And once I saw him, I knew I had to introduce myself. Just look at the man, he's gorgeous!" Rachel exclaimed as she pointed to Nathan. Everyone was laughing at the story of how Rachel and Nathan met, except Haley. She just swallowed more of her champagne for the celebration of the Ravens making into the state finals.

"Aww, I'm so happy for you two. You both make such a cute couple, right Haley?" Brooke asked, while Haley broke out of her thoughts.

"What?" Haley asked, turning to Brooke confused.

"Rachel and Nathan make a cute couple" Brooke repeated herself. Haley faked a smile and glanced at Nathan and the perky redhead. Everything about Rachel seemed fake to Haley; her chest, smile, and hair. _Typical pin up girl_, thought Haley further while faking her smile and locking eyes with Nathan.

"Absolutely," Haley answered then excused herself to go to the bathroom.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_ Haley thought as she walked to the ladies bathroom. _I still cannot believe I have feelings for him even though months have past. Move on, damn it!_

Once entering the bathroom, Haley lightly splashed some water on her face. She then stared at herself at the mirror. Her black hair was in waves while she had worn a knee high black dress. She looked decent for the most part, but inside she was a mess. Taking in a deep breath, Haley walked outside to meet Nathan unexpectedly.

"Hey…" Haley greeted awkwardly. Nathan walked closer to her appearing angry.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Nathan exclaimed.

"Whoa, back up. What are you talking about?" Haley asked confused.

"About what happened back there when Brooke asked you about Rachel and me? I get it that you don't like Rachel, but don't be rude about it," Nathan said.

"How dare you come yelling me? And I wasn't rude, I agreed. You two make a cute couple," Haley lied.

"Bullshit. I know you enough to know when you're lying," Nathan replied as he crossed his arms.

_Am I that easy to read?_ Haley thought irritated.

"Ok so maybe I lied, but I'm happy for you! I'm glad you found someone-"

"And you wish us the best of luck. Cut the crap Haley, I know what's not how you feel," Nathan replied.

"Ok, fine. She's not good enough for you. There I said it, but it doesn't matter what I think. Now can we please go back to our girlfriends?" Haley asked.

"Not until you admit you have feelings for me," Nathan said as he stepped closer to Haley.

"I…You…"Haley stuttered as she felt Nathan's lips near hers, but she managed to push him away.

"I'm sorry. I don't," Haley replied and walked back to the table where Rachel and Brooke waited.

"What took you so long?" Brooke asked.

"Sorry, there was a line," Haley lied.

"I hate when that happens," Rachel replied.

"Great Nathan's back too, now I have news for everyone," Brooke pronounced.

"I knew this night couldn't be about me. It's always has to end with it being about you, Brooke," Nathan teased while quickly glancing a look at Haley, but she turned her head to face Brooke.

"What is it?" Haley curiously asked.

"I got a promotion!" Brooke announced happily.

"Congrats, Baby!" Haley replied followed by a peck on the lips.

"I am now head coordinator for the clothes. I get to choose what gets made, rather than drawing them," Brooke further explained.

"Congratulations, Brooke," Rachel said.

"Wow, Brooke. Congrats," Nathan replied.

"Thank you, thank you," Brooke said. "But that's not all."

"There's more?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, I'm being promoted to New York in about three weeks," Brooke cautiously said as she waited for Haley's reaction.

"New York…?" Haley replied surprised. Was she willing to move her life to be with Brooke?

"I know, but it would mean the world to me if you went with me, Haley," Brooke said squeezing Haley's hand. Haley looked away from Brooke's hopeful eyes and glanced to Rachel's dull stare to Nathan's intensive stare.

"I would follow you anywhere, Brooke," Haley answered. Brooke joyfully smiled and hugged Haley.

"Thank you, thank you. I love you so much," Brooke said overjoyed while Haley muttered 'I love you too' and stared into Nathan's now sad eyes. It was for the best.

"Cheers," Rachel said opening another bottle of champagne.

--

Within the next week, Haley announced her two weeks notice at the high school. Brooke was super excited they were moving to New York; however, Haley was not as happy. She was worried about not being able to find a job right away or the fact that New York was an unknown place to her. Tree Hill was her home.

"Damn it!" Haley cursed as she threw the basketball to the wall. All morning she couldn't make a single shot.

"Calm down, James," Nathan chucked while he dribbled the ball, and then made a free throw. Haley, who had her back faced to him, sighed exhausted.

"Great, just who I needed to see," Haley sarcastically replied.

"Always a pleasure to see you too," Nathan replied in the same sarcastic tone.

"Nathan," Haley breathed out. "Please don't start anything me; I'm not in the mood."

"Ok, but lets play a game. For every shot I make, you tell me what's on your mind. And I'll do the same," Nathan proposed dribbling the ball. Haley rolled her eyes, beginning to walk away.

"Fine, I'll start first. I hate the idea of you moving away to New York," Nathan said while Haley stopped and stared at him.

"Really?" Haley asked.

"There's only one way to find out" Nathan replied as he held out the ball in front of her. Taking away the ball, Haley concentrated and make in her first shot of the day.

"Yeah, I can take you wanting nothing with me because of Brooke, but don't leave. I don't want you another state away. I need you in my life," Nathan answered then made a shot himself.

"I don't want to move away from you either," Haley replied in a soft tone while she played with the ball after catching it.

Across the court Nathan watched Haley relieved, and did what his heart has been aching— walked over to Haley, knocked the ball out of her hands, and grasped her face, crashing his lips to hers.

Haley was in complete shock at first that he had kissed her, but the kiss felt so right. So without resistant, Haley responded to Nathan's kiss, enjoying every minute of it. Stumbling to the wall, Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck, while he brought her closer to his body.

"Come…to …my…office," Nathan said between kiss, and Haley nodded, following him to his office inside the boy's locker room. Arriving to his office, Nathan lifted Haley onto his desk, shoving everything that was on the desk onto the floor. Haley chuckled when she heard all the objects smashing to the floor, but it didn't stop her from continuing to kiss Nathan; she instead wrapped her legs around Nathan's waist and pulled his jersey off while he then unbutton her blouse.

"Are you ready?" Nathan whispered as he began to kiss Haley's jaw and unzip her pants.

"Yeah," Haley answered grabbing onto Nathan's back.

**Several Moments Later…**

"I love the way you taste," Nathan said after a long kiss. Haley, who was sitting on his lap wearing nothing but his jersey, giggled.

"Oh, really?" Haley asked inches away from his face while playing with his hair.

"Yeah," Nathan replied, leaning towards her for another kiss.

"I want to leave, Brooke," Haley blurted out. Nathan started at her stunned and curious.

"Are you serious?" Nathan asked.

"Yes. I don't want to live a lie and hurt her farther. I'm tired of hiding my true feelings," Haley answered.

"Even though it's going to kill Brooke, do it. My sister doesn't need to be in a false relationship," Nathan replied.

"I know…but I'm scared, she's going to hate me. Hate us," Haley said, resting her head on Nathan's shoulder.

"She is, and she won't speak to us for awhile, but we can't deny how we feel about one another," Nathan said hugging Haley's petite figure.

"You would leave Rachel for me?" Haley asked.

"In a heartbeat," Nathan answered. Haley smiled taking her head off Nathan's shoulder and kissing him.

--

"Hey Brooke, I'm here," Nathan said as he walked into Brooke's room.

"Yes, come in. I need to talk to you," Brooke said as she rose from the floor.

"Been busy today?" Nathan asked as he examined the boxed room.

"Yeah," Brooke laughed. "Been packing all day, but have you seen, Haley? I have been calling her all day, but no response."

"Haley? No, I didn't see her today at school; she probably has a meeting," Nathan lied and felt guilty.

"Ok, well doesn't matter. It's better if she's not here, it's her I wanted to talk to you about," Brooke said as she sat on her bed.

"Really? About what?" Nathan asked anxious.

"You know that I am head over heels in love with that girl, and I think I am ready for the next step," Brooke said while Nathan sat next to her.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked.

"I want to marry her, Nate," Brooke smiled. "I know she's the one for me. I mean, when I first met her, sparks flied and when we first kissed my body went into shock. I've never experienced such a feeling with anyone than her. When she's next to me, I feel my world complete. When I see her smile, I can't help but smile no matter if we had just had a fight. And when she kisses me, I feel butterflies in my stomach. Sorry, I know I'm rambling."

"No," Nathan said faking a smile. "You're just a girl in love."

"So you agree, I should ask her to marry me even though we have been going out for eleven months?" Brooke asked. Nathan hugged his sister feeling nothing but a coward and guilt-ridden. He was messing around with the person his sister loves; what brother would ruin his sibling's happiness?

--

"Nate, I'm here," Haley shouted as she closed his apartment door.

"Hey," Nathan mutually said as he walked out of his bedroom. Haley smiled at him, walking near him.

"I have not stop thinking about you since this morning," Haley said followed by kissing Nathan.

"Why don't we do a replay?" Haley asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I can't," Nathan answered as he untangled her arms from his neck.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked concerned.

"I can't do us, anymore… I'm done, Haley," Nathan said indifferent.

"But…but, why?" Haley asked heartbroken, beginning to take a step back.

"Brooke loves you, Haley. Us doing this affair is unfair to her," Nathan replied.

"But I love you; I want to be with you!" Haley exclaimed in the verge of tears. Nathan was taken back. Haley had just said she loves him.

"And I love you, but I love my sister more. I rather prefer her happiness," Nathan answered.

"Though what about your happiness? Or mine? Don't you want us together?" Haley yelled in tears not wanting to believe what Nathan was saying.

"I'm sorry," Nathan said trying to hug Haley, but she pushed him away.

"No, I'm sorry for ever loving you," Haley harshly replied and stormed out of his apartment.

--

Once Haley arrived outside her apartment, she wiped away her tears and walked inside the apartment stunned. The apartment was covered in candles, appearing a romantic scene.

"Brooke…?"

"Hello Haley, do you like it?" Brooke asked looking stunning in a gorgeous pink baby doll dress.

"Yes, but what's going on?" Haley asked confused.

"Haley Ann James, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

--

**A/N**- Will she say yes, or no? To be continued in the final chapter of, _Torn_.


	5. Chapter 5

Torn

**Disclaimer-** I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill.

**A/N**- Thank all of you for the awesome replies! And with every story, comes its end; I hope all of you enjoy the ending of this fic.

--

"Haley Ann James, I love you and know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"I…" Haley began but became speechless. Within seconds she began to tear, but not of joy.

"I can't," Haley answered. Brooke walked closer to her, hurt and confusion written all over her face.

"What…why?" Brooke asked distressed. Haley sniffed, crossing her arms while looking at the floor ashamed.

"Because, I don't love you," Haley answered shamefully. Brooke began to shake her head shocked while she began to tear like Haley.

"You don't love me? What do you mean you don't fucking love me? What about all the times you said you did? You've lied to me!" Brooke exploded in anger.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't break up with you because how you felt about me. I was a coward and scared-"

"Damn right you are a coward! You lied to my face, played with my emotions about how you felt about me! While the idiot here poured her heart out and even bought an engagement ring!" Brooke shouted as she threw the ring's box to the wall.

"I'm so sorry," Haley sobbed as she covered her face. Then at the worse possible time the doorbell rang. Reluctantly, Haley opened the door to find Nathan.

"Go away. This is a bad time," Haley whispered while wiping away her tears. Nathan stared at her then at a sobbing Brooke.

"Brooke it's not all Haley's fault. We didn't mean to fall in love," Nathan said while he passed Haley into the apartment. Brooke turned to Nathan shocked, then back to Haley. She stared at the two feeling betrayed and further angered. The two people she trusted, loved, betrayed her like a blind moron.

"You two…love…?" Brooke said, but couldn't express herself further— images of Haley and Nathan passed her mind of them kissing, having sex, all behind her back. Meanwhile, Nathan turned to Haley confused, while Haley looked at him ashamed.

"She didn't know about us," Haley faintly answered. "I refused her marriage proposal."

Nathan turned back to Brooke turning embarrassed and remorseful. Without any warning, furious Brooke launched herself at Nathan, attacking him fiercely.

"Brooke!" Nathan yelled as he fell to the floor and Brooke began to punch him.

"Brooke, get off of him!" yelled Haley.

"No! How could you, Nathan? She was my girlfriend! Mine!" Brooke yelled furiously as she kept punching Nathan, but he managed to grab her wrists.

"I know, and for that I am sorry. But I couldn't hide what I felt," Nathan replied, struggling to keep holding onto Brooke's wrist. Meanwhile, Haley walked over to the feuding siblings and pulled Brooke away.

"Let go of me, you're fucking whore!" Brooke yelled as she broke away from Haley's arms.

"You two were the only people that I fully trusted, and both of you betrayed that trust. How could you two have an affair behind my back!? Didn't both of you think of me once on how I would feel?" Brooke exclaimed further in tears.

"We…I…Believe us, we didn't mean to hurt you," Haley said.

"Well, that's exactly what you achieved," Brooke said coldly.

"Brooke-"

"Save it, Nathan. I'm more disappointed in you, my own brother; my own flesh and blood. How could you? When I told you I loved Haley, how could you look at me in the face knowing you were fucking her?" Brooke asked.

"I love her too, Brooke," Nathan confessed while Brooke turned to Haley, waiting for her answer.

"I love him," Haley confessed even more shameful.

"I guess my job promotion came at a great time. I never want to see neither of you again!" Brooke yelled and stormed out of the apartment.

Haley walked over to the couch and sat down, replaying what had just occurred.

"What have we done?" Haley asked feeling horrible.

"The truth came out," Nathan answered as he sat next to her. Haley turned to Nathan and stared at him terrified, while Nathan could only hug her.

**Two Years Later…**

"Mom, I promise I'll get to them, but gosh. Can you just let me breathe a sec?" Haley replied to her hectic mother over her cell phone while she shopped in a boutique. "Yes, mother. Ok I promise I will get in touch with, Aunt Monica. And I…" Haley immediately stopped and became dazed onto embarrassment.

"Brooke," Haley began but couldn't mouth out what she had planned to say to Brooke if she would run into her. Standing right across her, stood Brooke with a faint smile. Nothing big has changed about Brooke, but her hair being longer.

"Hey," Brooke answered softly.

"Hi," Haley replied while she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You look great."

"Thank you, and so do you. Wow! You're a blonde, and your hair is longer," Brooke said gazing at Haley's new appearance… well, to her.

"Brooke-""Haley-"

They laughed, and then Haley smiled, letting Brooke talk first.

"Haley, before you begin on how we ended, all I want to say is that after all this time is that it's ok. I'm over it and I am over you. You and I just weren't meant to be, and I want this distance between us to be over," Brooke said. Haley processed her speech with happiness; peace within both was all she has wished since that day Brooke walked away from her life.

"Thank you Brooke, you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. Life without you is impossible. My clothes say it all," Haley replied jokingly.

"Obviously, what in the world are you wearing? You shouldn't be shopping for furniture but clothing," Brooke answered while Haley laughed.

"How's my brother, Haley?" Brooke asked with sadness in her eyes. Haley's smile turned to a frown.

"Devastated without his baby sister," Haley answered.

"I miss him a lot," Brooke replied.

"Brooke I don't know if you know this, and I don't want to be the one to tell you this but we're getting married next week," Haley said in a softer tone. Brooke stared at Haley confused at first but gradually processed the information— her brother and her ex were going to tie the knot.

"You're going to marry, Nathan?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, and it would mean the world if you would come to our wedding. You have no idea how much he has missed you. How much we have missed you," Haley answered with sincerity.

"I don't know if I could go to the wedding, but I have missed Nathan so much. I was so reluctant to come up to you here, how will I face Nathan? After all the ignored calls and emails? I can't. I'm sorry," Brooke rapidly said, and turned her heel to leave the boutique but Haley grabbed her arm.

"Brooke, please. He's your brother, at least visit us at the apartment," Haley replied. Brooke slowly turns her face to face Haley. Looking at her eyes, she finds sadness; could she face Nathan when she was barely able to speak to Haley. Yes, she was over the hurt they caused her, but the aftermath was terrifying to her. Would Nathan forgive her for her departure?

"Here is an invitation to our wedding. Nathan would be thrilled if you could join us," Haley said swiftly letting go of Brooke's arm, and begun to walk away from the boutique.

Brooke stared at the lovely decorated blue invitation, and then quickly became fixed on Nathan's and Haley's name. Would she go?

--

"The ceremony was beautiful you two! Now please pose for more photos," said the photographer. Haley faked a smile as so did Nathan; they both been posing for pictured for awhile, and they were ready to sit down and eat with their guest. "Magnificent."

"Thank you, Steven," Haley said to the photographer when they were finished, and then she scanned the crowd, still no Brooke. Maybe she would not come to the wedding.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked as he looked down at his bride.

"Nothing, I'm just overjoyed— we're married!" Haley exclaimed, and grabbed Nathan's hand to walk over to their table.

"Haley and Nathan, this is a beautiful wedding," Lindsey complimented as she and Lucas sat beside them.

"Thank you," Haley and Nathan answered while Lucas coughed as an indication that he was ready to give his best man speech.

"Ladies and gentleman, thank you all for joining us on for this wonderful day of Nathan and Haley Scott's wedding. And let me start off by this, Haley you have no idea what a mess Nathan was to pop the question, everyday to that day he asked you to marry him he worry about: 'What if she doesn't like the ring? What if she says no? What would I do?' I wanted to pound on Nathan for all the fuss he made, but at least he made the right decision— to make me his assistant for the basketball team, for that team needs help, oh and marrying, Haley. I'm kidding, Haley you are my best friend, and I couldn't be happier to see you marry a great guy like, Nathan. Cheers," Lucas said raising his champagne glass, and everyone else did.

"Hey everyone, I'm Lindsey, Haley's maid of honor and first I would like to say is I couldn't be happier for the both, and-"

"Wait!" Brooke yelled as she walked into the reception. "I would like to make a toast before Lindsey if I could."

Everyone turned to the brunette, some shocked and some mutual. Haley smiled widely while Nathan stared at his sister stunned; he never thought he would see her again. Brooke walked to their table and grabbed a microphone.

"I want to say that, god I have missed you two. After all the hatred and depression came the loss of both of you, especially, Nathan. We went through hard times, but I came to realization you two were meant to be, and I sincerely wish you two all the happiness time in the world. I know things could never go back to how they once were, but new beginnings are always better and refreshing. I wish to be apart of the new journey you two will embark on; buying a house, having children, growing old, but nonetheless being with one another. And I wish for both of you to be apart of my life, be there in my up and downs. I want us to be a family. No more fights, unless it's about who will come visit for each holiday. Everyone, give it up for my beautiful sister-in-law and my handsome brother for I am sure they will live a remarkable life together," Brooke said in the verge of tears while Haley was already in tears and swiftly Nathan stood up to hug his dearly missed sister.

And so the wedding continued, as once thought never possible— Joyful and harmonious with the presence of Brooke. It was a well rounded ceremony of love, that it can conquer and mend a once intense past.

**The End**

--

Thanks for the wonderful replies again and I'm glad all have enjoyed this short story.

Much love, Alex.


End file.
